


Second Chance at Love

by ChippedCupLove



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Engagement, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChippedCupLove/pseuds/ChippedCupLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years ago was when Belle French graduated college with her business degree. Four years before that was when Belle met three people she clicked with instantly and those friendships helped her get through the four most stressful years of her life. Milah Adams, Will Scarlet, Rumford Gold, and Belle French were inseparable during those four years. However, no one knew that Rumford and Belle had a crush on each other, but neither of them believed the other wanted to pursue anything beyond friendship. </p>
<p>In present day Storybrooke, Belle and Will have moved back after living in New York since their graduation. They both wanted to use their degrees to bring more life to the streets of the small town they grew up in. With Belle and Will happily dating and ready to take the next step, their lives take a dramatic turn when Belle and Rumford reconnect. What happens when they have to pretend to date to please her parents? Or when the feelings they thought were long gone come back in this adaptation of The Proposal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Rekindled Friendship

Storybrooke, Maine was a different town unlike any other Belle French knew. She grew up in Melbourne, Australia and lived there until her last year of high school. Moving at an age when you’re so close to college and abandoning those plans with your friends is hard on anyone. It didn’t help that she had a hard time finding ways to fit into her new high school for her last year in a completely different country. Belle had doubts that she would be able to fit in at the university one town over and even begged her father to let her go back to Australia.

She was not expecting to meet three people on her first day that would be apart of her life during her college years. She was fortunate enough that her roommate was a young girl by the name of Milah Adams. The two became inseparable and Milah was responsible for introducing her to some other friends named Ruby Lucas and Ariel Jones. The start of her college life was starting to be a successful one. Days later she met Will Scarlet in her art class where they bonded over their mutual love for art and traveling. It wasn’t until she bumped into Rumford Gold and caused their books to fall to the ground that she was really enjoying her new home. She never believed in love at first sight until she met Rumford, and it only got worse as the stressful years of her college education continued. They both were head over heels for the other and nerves prevented them from pursuing anything. 

~

Belle and Will were offered jobs for two prestigious companies immediately following graduation, so they packed their bags and decided to move into an apartment together. Rumford was always her first real crush during her college days, but that didn’t stop her from developing an interest in Will. They loved their lives together and it wasn’t until their four year anniversary back in New York when they realized moving back to Storybrooke to put their business degrees to good use would be a better idea. Their small town didn’t have much to offer and they wanted to bring some more life to the streets of Storybrooke, Maine. 

Will spent the morning of their first full day back investigating property for his art studio, so Belle took the opportunity to shop to pass the time until the evening. She wanted to surprise her parents at home when they would be eating dinner. Belle left Granny’s Bed and Breakfast wanting to visit the Storybrooke Free Public Library and then have lunch at Granny’s before continuing her shopping spree.

Rumford Gold was in his shop when he noticed the time and closed up for lunch. He ended up staying in Storybrooke after graduation and started a business involving antiques. He always had an interest in history and pawn shops and was doing very well with his line of work. He also owned most of the shops in town, so many business owners hated him for being strict. Rumford always wanted to live a life with no regrets, but not taking the chance to ask Belle out on date was one regret he couldn’t stop thinking about four years later. He always seemed a bit unhappy and tried to cope with that by dating Milah on and off since.

He wanted to stop at the library and get some books to read at home before lunch. Not very many people came into the shop to buy things, so his shop thrived off of people bringing objects in for him to repair. That gave him flexible hours so he could have an hour for lunch and not have to worry about people waiting to come into the shop. Rumford saw that the library was empty when he entered except for a woman with brunette hair in one row. 

Rumford only wanted a few books and began walking down the rows for them when the woman did the same. The woman, Belle, was looking a bit frustrated as she couldn’t find anything. This was her first time in four years stepping into the library and everything changed, but she managed to grab a few of her favorites once she finally saw them. It wasn’t until she turned to check them out when Rumford and Belle collided and their books fell to the floor. 

Rumford sighed and cursed under his breath for not paying attention as he crouched to pick his up his books. “I didn’t see you there.” He said, “I apologize.” The woman crouched down to help pick up the rest of his books before gathering hers. “It was my fault. I had too many books in my arm to pay attention to where I was going.” She handed him the last book. “Here you are. I’m sorry again for bumping into you.” 

He smiled politely as he helped her gather her books in return. “Thank you. You don’t have to keep apologizing to me.” Belle bit her lip and nodded. Apologizing for things was always a habit that she was trying to break. “Thank you for helping me with my books.” The two stood up with their books in hand and Belle put her purse back on her shoulder when she finally saw his face. Her eyes widened and his reaction was mutual. 

“Belle!” 

“Rum!”

They exclaimed in unison and hugged each other as best as they could with one free arm. She was hoping to see her best friend again, but never expected their reunion to take place in the library. 

“It’s so good to see you.” Belle said as they parted from their embrace.

“It’s good to see you, Belle. What are you doing back in Storybrooke? Are you visiting your parents for the holiday?” Christmas was just a few weeks away now.

Belle shook her head. “Visiting is part of it, I suppose. I just moved back last night with Will. We both want to start a business here after living in New York for the past four years. I’m surprising my parents later tonight. What about you?”

The mention of Will Scarlet made Rumford want to cringe, but he put on that fake smile of his and hoped Belle wouldn’t notice. Will and Rumford’s friendship was a bit rocky the last two years of college. He always felt like being friends with Belle was a competition because Will was pursuing her as well. “That’s.. wonderful news, Belle. I’ve never left.” 

Belle smiled. “I’m glad. I’ve missed you.. Storybrooke. It felt so strange leaving to pursue my career and leaving everyone behind, but I’m so happy to be back now and that you’re here. I can see you haven’t changed.”

Rumford laughed, “Is that a good thing, or…?” He asked while moving towards the desk to check out his books. 

Belle followed him, laughing. “It’s definitely a good thing.”

Rumford smiled at her before handing the librarian his card. “You haven’t changed either, Belle. You look great.” 

“Thank you.” She smiled at him. “I have the shops in New York to thank for that.” She laughed again. Belle still had her library card and handed it to the librarian when Rumford moved to the side. “I don’t know if you have plans after you leave here or not, but I was going to have lunch at Granny’s. You’re welcome to join me if you’d like.”

The two began walking towards the door and Rumford held it open for her. 

“That sounds great, Belle. We can catch up better there and you can tell me about your plans now that you’re here to stay.” 

Belle smiled and thanked him before walking out of the library. Rumford stayed behind for a moment smiling at her before following. The feelings he had for Belle were coming back and it would continue as they planned on spending the afternoon at Granny’s together. She was still beautiful in his eyes and he suddenly felt nervous to be around her again. He didn’t realize that Belle was beginning to feel the same way.


	2. Hambugers & Fries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I felt inspired to write the second chapter even though I have yet to receive reviews on the first. I highly encourage you all the post your reviews in the comments section. For those reading this on Tumblr instead of AO3/FF, I would love to get reviews from you through messages or reblogs. I want to know if you guys like this and if there is anything I can change. This next chapter is not as long as the last one, but it’s still rated K/G as the two are simply reconnecting over lunch. Future chapters will have more adult themes.

The diner was a short walk from the library as it was across the street. Belle and Rumford laughed from talking about the past and their days in college before Rumford held the door open for her to Granny's. She smiled when they entered the diner and noticed how everything looked exactly how she left it.

"I forgot how much I missed this place. Granny's hasn't changed since I left Storybrooke four years ago." Belle walked over to a booth with Rumford closely behind and sat down.

"Granny doesn't like change very much." Rumford laughed. "You still like to get a hamburger with fries and an iced tea, right?"

Belle smiled and nodded. "You forgot about ketchup."

Rumford laughed. "How can I forget about your love for ketchup?"

Belle smiled as she pushed the menu out of the way a little. There was no need to look at it; she already knew what she wanted. "I still can't believe I bumped into you." 

"Our town is much bigger than most people think, so I'm surprised I bumped into you as well. I'm not surprised that it was in the library."

"Many things have changed in my life whether it be big or small, but I can proudly say that the love I have for books is not one of them." She smiled when a waitress approached them with her pad of paper ready with a pen in hand. "What I can get you?" She asked.

Belled handed the waitress the menu she never opened. "A hamburger with fries and an iced tea would be lovely. Thank you." The waitress nodded and turned to face Rumford. "And you?"

"I'll have what she is having." He handed the waitress his menu and she went off to put in their order. "Since you still have a love for books, are you planning on using that business degree of yours to open an bookstore?"

Belle was impressed that he remembered what her major was despite the long four-year gap between them. "That is my goal. I would love to open a bookstore and have it be a coffee shop as well. There just isn't much in our town to offer locals and visitors, so I want to try and change that. I learned a lot while living in New York these last four years." The waitress came back with their iced teas and Belle took a ship before continuing on. "There were several coffee shops like that back in New York and we don't have any in Storybrooke. It's a relaxing place to be if you're stressed. Nothing ever seems to be too bleak with a book and a cup of tea or coffee in hand."

Rumford loved listening to her talk about the things she was passionate about and smiled. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. Have you been looking around for real estate to get started with that?"

"You really think so?" Belle asked with a smile. "I've been looking online to get an idea of how much it would cost. I haven't looked at property since I just got into town yesterday."

"I know it's a great idea." He replied, smiling warmly. "I can take you around town and help you find a few places if you'd like."

"That's really nice of you to offer, Rum. Thank you." She smiled and was relieved that their food came out so soon after that. She grabbed the ketchup and put some on her plate before placing the bottle in front of Rumford for him to use. "Enough about me, Rum." She smiled. "What about you? Are you and Milah still dating? I remember you two dating on and off back in college." She replied, taking a bite of a french fry.

Rumple nearly wanted to run away at the mention of Milah's name. Rumple was always unhappy for not taking the risk to ask Belle out. Seeing her and Will date in college was something that pained him, so he tried to get his mind off it by dating Milah. Their relationship was full of hardships, but Rumford wanted to feel what it was like to be close to someone.

"It's complicated." He was hesitant to even say anything. "She is very busy with her job so she often goes on business trips for an extended period of time. I don't really consider us in a relationship as she is never here and we have split up multiple times... She could be in New York or Boston right now. I have no idea, to be honest."

Belle realized that she asked a question that was very uncomfortable for him and felt bad instantly. "I- I'm sorry, Rum. Why don't you talk to me about you? It sounds like you have been very successful."

"It's not your fault." He replied with a warm smile. "I have a shop a few stores down from the diner here where I sell and fix antiques. I mostly make an income on fixing things when people are really desperate. Most of the people here don't seem to like me since I'm well on my way of owning a quarter of the town."

"Really?" Belle smiled as she took another sip of her iced tea and a bite of her burger. "That's incredible to hear that my best friend owns so much."

Rumford laughed. "I would advise not saying that out loud. Mayor Mills will probably not let you work in this town if she heard you."

The rest of their afternoon went really well. Belle couldn't remember when the last time she laughed, so it was nice to get this moment with her best friend from college. She could feel her heart opening up to him again and tried to fight the feels she was having for him again, but it got worse when Rumford left her to use the bathroom to leave her alone with her thoughts. Her phone went off one second later to a text and it left her speechless. She was not expecting to ever have to see this and yet the idea made her smile a little. Nothing good could ever come from what she just read.


	3. Unexpected Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your feedback from here and FF! The likes, reblogs, and comments are very much appreciated. If you want to see something in particular in this fic, don’t be afraid to message me with your request and I will see if I can put it in. I have quite a few things in store for you guys over the next several chapters, so please continue to like, reblog, and comment so I can see what you guys think. 
> 
> Another short chapter for you guys.. but I have to build suspense somehow! ;)

“Belle?” Rum came back and sat across from her. “Are you alright? Am I keeping you from something.” 

Belle shook her head as she put her phone back in her purse. “You’re not. I.. I’m fine.” Rum didn’t believe her as he shook his head before eating a french fry. “I know when you’re lying. What’s wrong?” 

When Rum was in the bathroom and left Belle alone with her thoughts, her parents were walking on the other side of the street when her mother, Colette, saw her through the window sitting in a booth. Belle’s plan was to surprise her parents at dinner that evening, but things changed when they pulled the surprise on her. Colette and her father, Maurice, never approved of Will. Will was someone who would drink excessive amounts of alcohol and had a small problem with stealing. Will wasn’t always like that in college and Belle met him before he got involved with the wrong crowd, but he got out of that and is now the kind of person she always hoped he would be again. Her parents knew that they were dating on and off over the years, but Belle never told them that they were getting serious now as they moved in just before moving back to Storybrooke. They lost contact with each other and that was why her parents assumed Rum was her new mystery man. 

> _“We had no idea you were back in Storybrooke! Your father and I just saw you with Rum. We’re having our yearly Christmas party on Friday. We would love for you and your boyfriend to come! xo”_

“Belle, please tell--”

Belle sighed, “My parents know I’m back.” She replied. “They saw me from the other side of the street and texted me right before you came back.” 

“And that’s a bad thing?” Rum was confused. 

“It’s not.. but I had a plan to surprise them during dinner.” 

Rum chuckled. “Funny how they surprised you instead.” He took a bite of his burger and sipped his iced tea. 

“Yeah, well, they think you’re my boyfriend... They don’t know I’m dating Will.” 

Rum froze as he took another bite of his burger. The idea of him being her boyfriend was nice and he was happy that her mother seemed to approve of him. “I see.” 

“Yeah..”

Rum could tell that she was uncomfortable and wanted to make her laugh. “Does that mean I have an invitation to go to the party to finally try the cakes your mother is famous for?” He laughed, “Or are you going alone to tell your parents that we are.. just friends?”  _Just friends._  He hated those two words.

Belle laughed a little and shook her head. “You could come to the party and we can pretend that we are dating..”

Rum rubbed the back of his neck nervously before finishing the last bit of his food. “You know I would do anything to help you, Belle.” He was trying his best to hold in his excitement at the possibility of acting out his fantasy. “Lying to your parents? Why don’t you just tell them the truth.”

Rum was always the person to make her think reasonably at times like this. “I know I should tell them the truth, but they never approved of me dating Will back in college.” Rum nodded as his mind took him back to the days of when he caught Will drinking and shoplifting. “Will was a wonderful man when I first met him before he got involved in that wrong crowd on campus. He wanted so desperately to fit in that he started drinking and it lead to him shoplifting and-- Will is no longer like that, Rum. I’m sure my parents won’t let me explain that. I don’t want to argue with them when I just got back. Forget it, Rum. I’m sorry I even said anything.. It was wrong for me to bring it up.” She sat back in her booth and pushed her plate away. 

“...I’ll do it, Belle.” 

Belle looked at him. “Are you sure? You don’t have to do this, Rum. I was wrong.”

“I told you I will do anything for you, Belle. I’m sure.” He wasn’t sure. He knew agreeing to pose as her boyfriend was wrong because of his feelings and that she was dating Will, but he couldn’t stop himself as it would give him an excuse to be close to her. “Your boyfriend won’t approve of the idea..” 

Belle shrugged. “He has to go out of town on a business trip and will miss the party anyway. He doesn’t have to know about this.” She closed her eyes and sighed. “That came out all wrong, Rum. I’m sorry.” 

Rum gave her a comforting smile. “The choice is up to you, Belle. I can go with you or you can go alone and tell them the truth.” The waitress came back at the right time when they were both finished and he happened to have enough cash on him to pay for both of their meals. He handed her enough cash to include the tip as they walked out of the diner and back into the cold. 

Belle smiled as she walked out after him while putting on her coat. “One night of pretending won’t hurt if you really want to help me. What could go wrong?” 

Rum laughed and shook his head as they walked down the steps and to the sidewalk outside the diner. “ _That_  is probably the worst thing you said all afternoon.” He loved teasing her and it made Belle laugh. “Here is my phone number.” He took out a business card from his coat pocket and used a pen in another pocket to write down his personal number. “I’m not sure if I’m still in your phone or not, but just let me know more information about the party when you find out.” He handed the card to her with a smile. 

She laughed. “I suppose it was.” Belle took the card and immediately put it in her purse so she wouldn’t lose it. “And thank you for lunch. You really didn’t have to do that.” She wanted to hug him or kiss his cheek to thank him for being so helpful, but she didn’t know if that would be such a good idea. 

“I know I didn’t but I wanted to.” He smiled back at her before clearing his throat. “You can.. call me in the morning if you want and we can discuss the party. I can even show you around town for some properties like we discussed earlier.” He noticed that she was hesitating about something, so he interrupted the thoughts she had to give her a hug and a friendly peck on the cheek. “It was good to see you, Belle. I’m glad you’re back. My shop it just across the street with my name on it if you decide to stop by.” He said, gesturing towards his shop.

Belle nodded. “I will be sure to do that. Thank you again for lunch.” She bit her lip and blushed when he kissed her cheek and hugged her. She tightened her grip around him a little as she hugged him back. “It was good to see you as well. I’ve missed you.” She didn’t want to pull away as she loved his embrace, but the longer she lingered there she wouldn’t be able to leave. “I will talk to you tomorrow.” She pulled away and waved at him before walking down the street towards her car. 

Rum gave her a small wave in return as she walked off. He watched as she walked away for a few moments before turning to head back to his shop. He couldn’t wait for her call or visit, and there was no denying his feelings for her anymore. Little did he know that Belle turned to look at him over her shoulder as he walked back to his shop. She couldn’t stop smiling to herself as she got into her car and drove back to her apartment. 


	4. Sparks Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle surprises Rumford Gold at work the next morning with tea and their feelings for each other continue to spark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wrote a chapter several hours ago and I’m back to share another with you all... I’m just really inspired, I guess. ;) Thank you to those of you who liked and commented on the last chapter! Let me know what you think of this one and if you would like to send in any requests for future chapters. :)

Morning came and Belle woke up just minutes before her alarm went off. She yawned and stretched in bed as she looked around the room full of boxes that still needed to be unpacked. It was snowing just enough to make her want to go back to sleep, but she forgot that she was planning on paying Rum a visit at work. She quickly got up and turned her alarm off to get ready and had a quick breakfast before leaving her apartment. Belle drove to Granny’s first to get two cups of tea to go before walking across the street and then into his shop. “Rum?” It was a miracle that she balanced the two cups on top of each other successfully.

Rum was working in the back room doing his usual every morning chores when he heard the bell at the front door. He smiled when he heard her voice and pushed the curtains open to greet her. “Hello, Belle. I thought you would call instead.” He wore a work apron over his business shirt and pants.

“Hello.” She smiled back. “I was going to call but I thought you would like some tea on this cold and snowy day.”

“That is very kind of you, Belle. Thank you.” He smiled as he removed his apron and placed it on the hook beside him. 

“You’re welcome.” She smiled back and looked around the shop as Rumple took a sip. He was quite relieved that he didn’t burn himself, but the temperature outside as she walked from Granny’s to the shop cooled it off enough to drink. “You have a really nice shop here, Rum.” She noticed an old book in one of the display cases and walked over to it. The display case ended up being next to Rum and she could feel her heart beating rapidly. “That book is beautiful!” She exclaimed. “How much is it?”

“Thank you. I’m afraid not very many people come in here to buy things for themselves. I mostly repair antiques and appraise what people wish to sell to me.” He swallowed hard when she stood beside him and looked at the book in the display case. He tried focusing on her question instead of the obvious. “For you? Nothing. It’s yours.”  
  
Belle looked at him in disbelief. “You.. you can’t do that, Rum. You need to make a profit. I.. I can’t take it from you.”

Her being so close to him was almost too much for him to handle as inappropriate thoughts came to mind. Thoughts that he knew he would be hit over the head for if she were to find out. “Giving away one item in my shop for free is not the end of the world for me. Besides, I want to see you happy, and I know you have a love for books.”

“I.. I appreciate that, Rum, but I just can’t take it from you without paying for it.” Rum laughed, "Fine.” He smiled at her. “One dollar. I will not accept a cent more!” Belle laughed and nodded. “I was thinking of something more than a dollar, but I can see you’re not going to change your mind.”

Rum laughed as he moved to the other side of the display case. He had the keys in his pocket and took them out to hand her the book. Moving away from her side was needed as his thoughts would continue to get the better of him. 

“Are you sure I can’t pay you more for it?”

Rum shook his head. 

“You’re stubborn, you know.” She teased while reaching into her purse and handed him one dollar. “Me? That doesn’t mean much when it’s coming from you.” Rum laughed and took the dollar from her. They always had a relationship where they teased each other constantly. He forgot how much he missed the little things about their friendship until now. “Thank you for your business, Miss French.” She couldn’t help but laugh again and took the book from the counter. Laughing around him appeared to be a habit of hers now.

“Is there any chance I can get a tour of your shop since I’m here?” Rum nodded, “Of course. Although I know you enough that you would get lost in here looking at everything. I would never see you again.” Belle pushed him playfully as he walked her to the back room and it made him smile. “I do love to visit shops like this one. There was an antique shop in New York I spent hours in, so you should be happy that I will be a frequent visitor.” 

He laughed. She spent hours in the library in town several times in college, so her spending hours in a shop in New York wasn’t too surprising. “I look forward to your visits then. You’re welcome to come in here and just browse the shop whenever you’d like.” He smiled at her. “Not very many people come in here.” He stopped at the counter. “Would you like to see what I’ve been working on?”

"I’m surprised to hear that. There are so many hidden treasures in here with a lot history attached. You really do have an amazing store, Rum.” She smiled at him before nodded with interest. “I’d love to.” 

Rum lead her further into the back room. It wasn’t nearly as well-kept as the main room, but he managed to find everything just fine. There was a cot against the wall and a fairly large table in the middle that he would work on. On the table was a clock with pieces he needed to repair it with.  

“You sleep here?” Belle asked, taking note of the cot. He nodded. “On occasion.” He didn’t plan on admitting that to her, but Belle always managed to get the truth out in one way or another. They stopped at the table and Belle looked down at the old clock and the pieces that surrounded it. Belle wanted to touch it and get a better look at the kind of clock he was repairing, but she pulled back as she was afraid to damage it further. “You don’t have to worry about damaging it, Belle. You’re welcome to pick up the pieces.” Belle smiled a little as she reached for the clock. “I always knew you would pursue something like this when I first met you.”

Rum looked over at her and smiled. “You did? Thank you.” Belle nodded. “You always had an interest in antiques and loved history. I’m not surprised you pursued it as your career, I just hope you find time for yourself and to relax.”

“I.. create work to stay busy.” He admitted softly. Milah was still apart of his life as the two dated on and off for the last four years, but she was never around and it made life lonely for him. He found comfort in staying busy in the shop by offering his services to repair damaged antiques that could be saved. He smiled when he watched Belle holding the clock in her hands. “I always did have a passion for antiques and history.. and owning most of this town.” He laughed.

“I hope you’re not too busy to hang out with me.” She looked up at him and smiled before taking a sip of her tea to prevent her from blushing. “I can’t forget that. You own most of Storybrooke so I should be on my best behavior if I want to start a business.” She laughed before smiling at him again. “Books were always a passion of mine, but no one really understood the love I had for them. I was always made fun of for reading until you came along. I think you were the first person to ever support my dream of wanting to open a shop.”

“Really? Not even Will?” Rum asked.

Belle nodded. “He was like that in college when he had a lot of growing up to do. He changed his opinion several years ago, but he seems to be focused on his career than ours together. I sometimes feel like he is no longer supportive.” She bit her lip and sighed. “I.. I didn’t mean to be so personal with you, Rum. I’m sorry.” 

Rum had to turn away when she mentioned Will and how he wasn’t supportive of her in the past... how he made her feel like he wasn’t supportive of her now. He felt a mixer of anger and pride. Rum had always supported her and hearing that Will was making her feel like he was’t physically pained him. “You don’t have to apologize.” He turned to look at her. “I apologize for bringing it up and that you feel that way, but know that I will always support you.” He smiled. 

“You don’t have to apologize for that, Rum.” She reached out and touched his hand. “I know you will be.” They looked at each other for bit before Belle removed her hand from his. He looked down at his hand when she removed hers and was disappointed that he didn’t get the chance to touch her. “Let.. let me give you some files. I said I would help you find some properties to look at for your shop.” He stood up and grabbed a list of files from his cabinet that was closeby

“Sounds great.” She smiled a little. “I.. I also need to talk to you about the party.”

He almost forgotten about the party with her being in his shop. “I suppose you should.” He replied and walked over to her with files in hand. “What should I know about this party?”

“Well,” Belle bit her lip and hesitated. “It’s like your average Christmas party with food, drinks, conversation... We just need to make it convincing that we are dating by holding hands, arms wrapped around each other, and other things like that..” She nearly had a heart attack while mentioning them. 

He could feel his cheeks turning red at the image of holding Belle by his side and pretending to be a couple. “I think I can do that. Sounds easy enough to me.”

Easy enough? Far from it. How easy could it be when her feelings were coming back so strong? “The party is tomorrow. Are you sure you want to do this?” 

Rum smiled and nodded. “I gave you my word that I would help you with this. I’m not going to back down now. Have you decided on the color you will be wearing? I want to know so we can match.”

“I know you did. Thank you.” She smiled before thinking about his question. “I have a red dress I was planning on wearing.”

“Red? I’m sure I can find something in my closet to match. The last thing I would want to do is show up to the party a mess.” He chuckled. 

Belle smiled. “I doubt you could come to a party a mess since you look good in anything. The party is at seven. You’re welcome to come whenever you’d like.” 

“Why don’t I pick you up? We are supposed to be a couple and arriving together would help with that image.” It was merely an excuse so he could spend more time with her. “I can pick you up at half past six, I just need your address.”

“I suppose that would make more sense.. We can do that.” She nodded and grabbed the pen that was on the table and noticed a blank piece of paper that was beside her to write her address. “Here is my address. I will be ready for you at 6:30.”

Belle hugged him one last time and pulled away from his embrace. Her hands still remained on his shoulders. How obvious could she be? “Thank you for.. for helping me with everything.”

Rum laughed. “Stop thanking me.” Belle bit her lip and blushed, nodding. She always had a habit of apologizing. Belle pulled away completely before she did something she would later regret and headed out the door after she said goodbye. She left with a smile on her face while also arguing with herself.  _‘You have a loving boyfriend and he could propose to you any day now, Belle. Don’t do anything stupid tomorrow..’_


	5. An Early Christmas Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Rum arrive at the party and soon realize that they are in for a surprise when the two get awfully close to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am getting a lot of wonderful responses from people about this fic! Ah! Thank you all so much for the kind words. <3 This chapter is a bit longer than the others, but it sets up the rest of the story for you. You definitely want to read this one all the way through. :)

The next evening a big black cadillac pulled up outside the apartment building Belle had moved into with Will. Rum sat in the car for a few moments and was nervous and excited about the night ahead of him. He took a deep breath before stepping out of the car and made his way inside the lobby and up to her floor. He was on time and noted how his hands were shaking ever so slightly, but they were hidden under his thick wool coat that covered the clothes he wore to match Belle. He took a deep breath before knocking on her door. 

Will spent the whole day with her before he had to leave town for his business trip. Belle hated to admit that there was a small part of her that was happy to see him go. Belle wore a red lace dress and matched it with black tights and black heels. Her hair was curled and wore a black jacket to match. She was ready before the time she expected him to come by, so her remaining free time was spent pacing back and forth.  _I can’t do this.. this is a bad idea. What if something goes wrong. This dress is too low.._  She was panicking until she noticed the snow falling and it calmed her down. However, it only lasted for a short while, and she panicked again when she heard the knock at the door.  _That’s him. Why is he so early? Just.. just breathe Belle. He doesn’t like you and you’re with Will, so why are you even worrying about tonight?_

“Hello.” She smiled at him as she opened the door and walked out with her purse in hand. She couldn’t really tell what he was wearing since he had his coat on.

“Evening, Belle.” He smiled back. “It started snowing when I walked into the building, so we should probably hurry to the car. I.. I wouldn’t want you to ruin your hair. Are you ready?”

Belle nodded. “I did work hard to make sure my hair would look nice.” She laughed a little as she walked with him to his car. Belle and Will’s apartment was on the second floor, so they didn’t have to wait too long for the elevator to take them to the lobby.

He opened the door for her out of the building and she smiled. The two picked up their pace a little due to the cold, Belle being careful not to trip on the ice and snow in her heels. Belle was about to reach for the door when Rum beat her to it. “Let me get that for you. If we are to pretend that we are dating, I’m going to have to do this properly.” Belle laughed to cover up the blush on her cheeks. “Why, thank you, Rum.” She got in quickly and buckled herself in and Rum closed the door and quickly jogged around the car to get into the driver’s side. He was shivering from the cold and turned the heat on a bit more to warm them up. “Wanna direct me?” He asked, starting the car. 

Belle nodded. “You’re going to turn out of the neighborhood and make a left. Go straight for about 3 miles until you see the street for Albany Drive. You should recognize where you are from there. My parents are still in the same house I lived in during my last year of high school.” She would often visit home on weekends with Rumple back in their college days. They often had movie days to get a break from the stressful amounts of homework.

He nodded at the instructions and pulled away from the curb. The snow was beginning to fall more and he took the proper precautions as he drove through it. “Are you excited to see your parents again?” He couldn’t help but look sideways at her a few times. She wore a coat over her dress and yet she was still beautiful. 

“I am. I wish my plan to surprise them during dinner didn’t get spoiled.” She laughed, “But I am excited to see them again. It will be nice to be back in the house I called home for a few years.” She stole a quick glance at him and smiled a little. Belle was unsure of what to do with her hands, so she left them in her lap laced together. 

“I am sure it will be.” He smiled before stopping at the stop sign, following her directions precisely. “Should we talk about what we’re going to say if they ask us how long we have been together, you know, the typical questions parents would ask? Who asked out who?”

“That’s probably a good idea. Maybe we have been together for three years and you asked me out.” She wishes he would have back in college. “Do you go out of town for work a lot? Maybe we can say that you came to visit me a few times if they ask?”

“Three years. Got it. I never thought of that.. I don’t travel much but I am not seen around town by a lot of people. It will be easy to say that I was out of town to see you.” He turned onto her old street and looked for somewhere to park. The snow was quite thick now and a lot of cars surrounded the house. 

“I think we can make a long distance relationship convincing.” She replied and took a deep breath when they parked along the curb. “We shouldn’t have a problem making it convincing if we are around each other.. holding onto each other and the like.”

He turned off the car and faced her before getting out. They were safe inside the car, but being in her parents’ house would be a different story. “We will be fine. Come on then, my darling.” He smiled and got out of the car to walk around and open her door, holding out his hand so she wouldn’t slip on the snow.

Belle laughed when he called her darling, but she also liked the idea of how that would sound if it were real. Rum didn’t let go of her hand as they walked to the door. The door was already unlocked as people before them walked in, so she took a deep breath before turning the knob and stepping inside. 

Rum gave her hand a light squeeze to encourage her of any nerves she had. It was a nice house and he remembered how much he loved coming over in his early days of college. He quickly let go of her hand only to to take her coat and his, showcasing his choice of clothing for the party. He turned to face Belle and nearly froze by seeing her outfit. He quickly slipped his arm around her to walk inside the living room. “You look.. stunning, Belle.” He whispered. Belle blushed at his works and smiled. “Thank.. thank you. I would say the same, but I think handsome would be the right word.” They both laughed as they were greeted by other people who waved at them. 

“Are you ready to do this?” She asked. 

“I am if you you are. Things will be just fine. Just pretend you’re with Will.”

“There’s no turning back now, I suppose.” Belle said quietly as she walked over to her parents. Pretend that she was with Will? That was easier said than done. Will would never attend a party like this one. “I would rather just not think about Will. He would never go to a party like this.” She didn’t realize her thoughts came out of her mouth. She kept digging herself further into a hole with her words now. They approached her parents and smiled. Her parents jumped when they saw her and her mom screamed. “My daughter is home!” Belle laughed. “Hello, Mom.” 

“Someone is very happy to see you.” Rum laughed.

“I think so.” Belle laughed when she hugged her before hugging her father. “Hello, Papa. I’m happy to see you two. I didn’t realize how much I would miss it here until I left.” Colette smiled. “I am so glad you’re back. It must have been hard to be away from Rum. It’s so good to see you.” She turned to focus on Rum and hugged him. Belle forced a smile and nodded. “Yeah.. it was difficult being away from him for so long.” This is when things start getting complicated. 

Rum was surprised that her mother hugged him, but he smiled and hugged her back. “It was difficult.” He tried his best to keep up the image. “It.. it’s good to have her back.” He pulled her back close to his side.

Belle wanted to laugh at the reaction on Rum’s face when her mother hugged him. Colette always loved Rum and it didn’t surprise Belle that she hugged him. Belle felt a chill go up her spine when he pulled her close to him. This was going to end poorly.. just knew it, but she didn’t care right now. “I’m sure it was hard to be away for so long. You’re here to stay now and can get married and start having our grandchildren.” Colette’s face was glowing while Belle’s eyes widened. “Mom! That.. that’s a bit too personal to discuss in a public place.” Maurice sighed and shook his head. “I’m not old enough to be a grandfather yet.” 

“Alright then.” Colette sighed. “Tell us how you two started dating because we really want to know.”

“How we started dating?” Belle started to panic. They didn’t discuss this on the way over and she couldn’t figure out what to say. 

Rum looked at Belle and saw that she couldn’t speak, so he jumped into the fire and made something up on the top of his head. “I was in New York on a business trip and ended up having a free night, so I called her and asked if she wanted to catch up over dinner. It was a year after she moved and I missed her. We ate at a some pizza restaurant a few blocks from my hotel and then walked across the street to Central Park. It was quiet and I.. I kissed her.” Belle bit her lip and smiled as she listened to him speak. “I told her after that kiss how much I always loved her and she confessed the same to me.” 

Colette’s hands were over her heart and she sighed happily. “That is so romantic!” 

Maurice rolled his eyes. “Women.” That comment made Colette glare at him. “I think it’s time for us to mingle with some other people so your mother can calm down a bit. It’s great having you back here, my Belle.” Maurice smiled warmly at Rum and shook his hand before walking off with Colette.

“Well, that was.. interesting.” Belle bit her lip and looked at Rum. 

“What? Not quite ready for kids yet?” He teased.

“I’m ready but I was not expecting my mother to say something like that.” She laughed. “That story about how we started dating was incredible. I don’t think I could ever come up with something like that on the spot.” 

Rum smiled. “Are you kidding? You’re the smartest woman I know, Belle. Of course you would.” 

Belle bit her lip and blushed. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” He smiled. 

“Would.. would you like to escape to the back porch since that was a bit much for the first five minutes?” She laughed. No one was back there and it would give them peace and quiet. It was an extension of the home as well and heated, so it made for the perfect getaway. 

“Lead the way.” He smiled as he took her hand and followed her out to the back. “I must say that your mother is certainly a.. vibrant woman.” He let go of her hand to look around the room. He never saw the extension of their home. He could tell her parents used it a lot for entertaining.

“Tell me about it.” She laughed.

“I did love the look on your face when she mentioned grandchildren. It took everything in me not to laugh right there.”

“You love to laugh at my expense, don’t you?” She gave him a smirk as she pretended to be offended. Belle smiled before walking to the window and watched the snow before walking over to his side. 

“I always have and I always will.” He grinned at her and it made her laugh again. “You seem to be relieved to be out here instead of inside with your parents.” He noticed how much happier she was to be out here instead of instead with her parents. 

“I just needed some time away from my mom. Are you okay with everything?”

“Pretending to be your boyfriend?”

Belle nodded. 

“I am fine.. happy to continue this. I told you I would help. Are you?”

Belle wasn’t sure how to answer his question. She hated lying to her parents but she loved playing the part of being Rum’s girlfriend. “I feel horrible that I’m lying to them but having you be the one to help with all of this makes me comfortable.” 

He smiled sadly and walked over to her and  kissed her temple. He had kissed her cheek, forehead, and hand before, so this form of expression was natural for them. “You just let me know if you need to leave and we will.” He wrapped his arm around her again and pulled her close. “Why don’t we head back inside and get a drink?” 

Belle nearly fainted when he kissed her temple and how he was being so caring and supportive. “I will let you know. Thank you. A drink does sound wonderful. Knowing my parents they will probably have a lot of wine out to choose from.” She laughed a little before holding his hand to walk back inside.”

“Would you like some wine then, my darling?” He added with a smile. He walked back in with her, not letting go of her hand. He noted the drinks at the table and headed over where he picked out one of his favorite wines. He handed her a glass before taking one himself. 

“I would love some wine, my love.” They had to play the part so why not use such a nickname for each other? “Thank you.” She smiled at him as he handed her the glass and took her first sip.

“You’re welcome.” He stood by her side, sipping his wine while overlooking the rest of the party. He lived here for most of his life and could barely recognize them. “Are you happy here?” He asked, breaking the ice. “At the party?” 

“I am. I just feel bad that you’re doing this for me.”

“You need to stop feeling bad and just enjoy yourself. Otherwise we shall spend a few hours standing here, sticking out like a sore thumb. That’s not the best now, is it?” He nudged her, smiling. “Lighten up. Let’s enjoy ourselves. There’s wine and food here.” 

Belle smiled back at him. She knew he was trying to make her feel better and that meant a lot to her. She moved herself closer to make it look convincing for those around them and her parents, as they were looking at them. “And how exactly do you expect me to lighten up?”

“Dance, eat, socialize..” He grinned as an idea struck him and he put down his glass. He took hers and put it down as well, leading her in a brief impromptu dance that was nowhere near in time with the Christmas music playing. His arm was around her back, his hand holding hers as he spawn her around. “Just like this!” He laughed. 

Belle laughed, “Rum!” 

“I just wanted to see you smile. It worked.” He smiled at her. “Are you going to relax now, or do I have to spin you around again?”

“It certainly worked. I promise you that I will relax.” 

He kissed her cheek to add to the image. “Seems I managed to start a trend here.. more people are dancing.” He grinned. “I should look into starting a dance school!” 

Belle laughed, grinning at him. She bit her lip and cleared her throat as she could tell she was getting distracted again. “Do you want anything to eat? My parents are known for foods they prepare for their Christmas parties.”

“Food would be nice.” He smiled. 

Belle nodded and pulled away from his hold to grab her drink and walked over to the food table that was right next to the drinks.They were no the only two in this part of the house as everyone else wanted to follow Rum’s example to dance. There were miniature cakes, pies, and everything else they could imagine on the table. “Help yourself.” She smiled at him. 

Rum grabbed one point and began piling various things on it, offering her to eat off of his plate. They were supposed to be a couple and this was one way keep up the image. “You weren’t lying about the food.” 

Belle smiled when he offered his place and grabbed a slice of cheesecake. “My mom is a wonderful baker.”

He grabbed one of the miniature pies and took a bite before pointing at one of the seats against the wall. “You can.. sit on my lap if you want?”

Belle bit her lip and nodded. “I can do that. It will.. it will help with the image, I suppose.

“I promise I won’t let you fall.” He laughed as he put their plate on the table and sat in the chair next to it so they could still reach their plate. “Thank you for promising me that.” She laughed as she sat on his lap “That is very kind of you.” 

“Is there anyone else you want to see this evening?” He asked. Belle shook her head. “I will say hello to others later on. I’m hungry and need to eat some more.” She wanted to be stay his lap instead.

Rum didn’t pay attention to what he was doing and ended up stroking her back with his thumb. They had such a close friendship and showed that in similar was before, so this action was just a natural instinct. “You okay?” Was she thinking about Will? 

“I’m fine. I was just thinking.” 

“Just making sure.”

“I.. I’m having a lot of fun with you, Rum.” Her voice trailed off as she bit her lip and looked down at his lips before looking back at him. 

“You.. you are?” He swallowed hard.

Belle couldn’t make herself look away from him as she would simply face him again. She was leaning closer to his lips and needed to stop. “Y.. yes.” Before she even had time to pull away, her lips were already against his and she wrapped her arms around his neck. 


	6. Snow and Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party ends and Rum drives Belle back to her apartment building, but now it's his turn to take control of things.

This was wrong.. so wrong, but why did it feel so right? Rum knew that keeping up the image of a couple was important but kissing Belle? It wasn’t necessary and  _wrong_. The longer their lips were together he couldn’t help but realize that there was something between them, but that idea was forgotten when he talked himself out of the idea that she liked him back. Belle was dating Will. What they were doing now was just for show, but why not make it believable to those around them?

He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her against his chest, returning the kiss, eyes closed. Kissing her was everything he thought it would be. Why couldn’t the situation be different? 

Belle didn’t pull away as she continued kissing him. She even deepened it slightly when he pulled her closer as she tightened her grip around his neck. This was wrong but she felt something between him that she didn’t feel with Will. Her hands rested on his neck as their kiss sent shocks through her entire body. It wasn’t until her mother came into the room looking for her that she quickly pulled away. “I didn’t mean to interrupt..” Her mother said and Belle responded by shaking her head. “It.. it’s no problem. I.. I have to use the restroom anyway. Excuse me.” She quickly left and walked down the hall to hide herself in the bathroom. She should be furious with what happened, but she was happy instead. 

Rum cleared his throat when Colette interrupted them. He was sure there would be a red color on his cheeks, but he didn’t seem to care as he watched Belle flee from him. Unlike Belle, Rum immediately felt bad that he didn’t pull away first. She shouldn’t have kissed him and Rum should have pushed her off. They were both at fault and yet hopelessly in love with each other. “I must compliement you on your baking, Mrs. French.” He managed to say something to break the silence.

“Why, thank you, Rum. That is very kind of you. Help yourself to as much as you’d like.” She replied. “I would hate to have so many leftovers and not be able to eat all of them. I see you have a shop in town. How is that going?” Colette always loved Rum and wanted to have the two date for so long, so she was happy to see her dream a reality.. or at least she thought it was a reality. 

Belle walked out of the bathroom after she composed herself and walked back with a small smile. She knew her mother wouldn’t be able to tell the difference, but she knew that Rum would figure out why she was smiling so little. Did she regret the kiss? No.. Did see feel bad about it? She felt bad that she didn’t feel any form of regret. Just like her college days Belle let her mind play tricks on her and convince her that he wasn’t really interested. “Hello.” Her voice was quiet and Colette turned to face her and hugged her daughter. “I am so happy for you two. We will catch up tomorrow. I will leave to let you two have your time together.” Colette left with a smile.

Rum didn’t get the chance to answer Colette’s questions once Belle came back. He saw that famous fake smile of hers and his mood changed. He stood up and smoothed down his shirt. “Are you okay?”

Belle waved at her mother as she left before facing him. It would be tough to act like they were a couple now after what they just shared, but the party was almost over and se could try her best to last the half hour of the party. “I... I’m fine. Belle replied. “Why wouldn’t I be?” She forced a smile and reached for a slice of pumpkin bread to distract herself from her thoughts.

“Why wouldn’t you be? Because you and I just kissed while you have a boyfriend? I am sorry I returned the kiss, I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.” He hesitantly touched her hand. “I just wanted to keep up the image like you were doing..”

Belle bit her lip and sighed a little. He thought she kissed him to keep up their image as a loving couple? “That wasn’t supposed to happen to make it more convincing because it was genuine.” She mumbled, hoping he wouldn’t hear her. “You don’t.. you don’t have to apologize. I kissed you. I’m sorry. I guess I was just caught up in the moment.” 

It was a shame that he didn’t hear her. The noise in the room from the others was too loud to hear a pin drop. He sighed softly and stepped closer. It physically pained him that he had to apologize for something he wanted for years. Hearing her apology was even worse. Rum looked around and noticed that several people were leaving, so it was probably best that they made their way home in return. “Are you.. ready to retire for the evening? It seems everyone is leaving. We can say good night to your parents first. I.. I am sure you want to get home early anyway.” He assumed that Will would be home, but he was unaware of his absence. 

Belle nodded. “That sounds like a good idea.” She smiled politely at him and took his hand as they walked over to her parents on the other side of the room. “We’re heading out as well.” She said, hugging her parents. Her mother frowned when they parted. “But it seems like you just got here.” Belle nodded. “I know. I just moved back the other day and I’m still tired from it, but I promise I will come by again soon.” Maurice smiled. “You take care of my little girl, Rum.” He extended his arm out to shake Rum’s hand.

Rum was quiet as she said her goodbyes and spoke with her mother, just watching them interact made him happy. He smiled and shook her father’s hand. “I will, I promise.” They had been lying to her parents all evening, but those four words were full of honesty. “Thank you for the evening.” 

Belle couldn’t help but blush as she watched the exchange between her father and Rum. She waved at her parents before walking to the door to grab her coat. The car ride home would either be comfortable or awkward, but she was preparing herself for for the worst. “Could you.. help me with my jacket?”

He grabbed his coat and pulled it on before helping her. He held it opened so she could slip her arms into it and lead her out to the car. The snow was thick now and there were several patches of ice around, so Rum made sure to help her from the front step to his car safely. He opened the door for her to get in before moving around to the driver’s side. “What a nice evening.”

Belle smiled, nodding. “It was a nice evening.. I’m glad you came.”

“I’m glad I did too.” He smiled, starting up the car to take them back to her apartment. The snow started to let up as he drove, but the whole town was covered in a blanket of snow that sparkled under the moonlight and streetlights as they passed by. “Did you have fun?”

“Huh?” She was distracted from their kiss. “Oh, right, I.. I did have fun. It was great being home again and seeing my family.”

He nodded. It was easy for him to forget about their kiss as his eyes were focused on the road. However, sooner or late they would have to face the facts and talk about it, and admit to himself and Belle how much he liked it. “I am sure they were happy to see you just the same. They definitely showed it when you first walked in.”

“They did look happy.” She smiled. “The reaction my mom had when she saw me was not surprising.” She laughed while looking out of the window. She loved the snow and how beautiful it looked at night. 

Eventually he pulled up outside her apartment building and the snow had stopped falling. He turned off the engine and then faced her, watching her as she looked outside. She was so beautiful.. He loved everything about her. “Maybe you guys should have lunch tomorrow? You can talk to them without me around.” 

“Perhaps. That’s not a bad idea.. it won’t be as loud then, I’m sure.” She turned to face him and smiled a little before looking back outside. She was more nervous now than before he picked her up for the party. That kiss-- she couldn’t get it out of her mind. “But they loved seeing you.” She replied. “Especially my mother.”

“They loved seeing me on your arm.” He gave her a sad smile before getting out of the car. The sudden change in temperature took him by surprise as he walked over to her side and opened the door for her. “Watch the snow, love.” He offered her his arm immediately, not even realizing what he called her. 

“I suppose that was part of it, but they always loved seeing you.” She was about to say something else when he got out of the car to help her out. She smiled at him and nodded. Love? She loved how that sounded.  _You’re with Will, Belle. Stop thinking like that!_  She took his arm and got out.

“Really? I never noticed.” He laughed teasingly. He lead her to the door of the apartment building before realizing that she still had his arm. He smiled lightly as he was forced to release her arm. He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked at her for what felt like an eternity. “I suppose I should say good night to you.” He managed to smile again. “Thank you for the nice evening.. for inviting me..”

She was surprised that he let go of her arm when they approached the door to her apartment building. “I did invite you. I’m glad you had a good time.” She smiled back at him. “You don’t want to come up..?”

Rum would have certainly followed her up to her apartment, but he thought parting with her here was a better idea to prevent doing something he would regret later. “I can’t. I.. I have an early day tomorrow. I promised David I would fix one of his antiques and he’s bringing it by in the morning.”

“Oh.” Belle nodded. “Well, Rum, th.. thank you for helping me with everything.” Her eyes caught a glimpse of something hanging from above and looked up. It was mistletoe.  _Great_. Belle always loved old Christmas traditions. However, they already kissed at the party, and it was  wrong then just like it was now. 

He followed her gaze and spied the mistletoe. Of course it would have been a mistletoe. Why didn’t she leave? Did she want him to kiss her? He cleared his throat and stepped closer to her. “You’re welcome, Belle. I would do anything to help you.” He spoke softly. Now that he was close to her, his hands started to shake. He wanted to touch her, more than anything.. and he did. Fighting the urge was impossible and he gently touched her cheek and kissed her. After all, it was a Christmas tradition, right? 

Belle bit her lip when he stepped closer. Her heart began pounding and she felt her chest closing up because of how close he was. They were no longer at the party and they didn’t have to act like a couple anymore. Belle should have pushed him away gently and said that it was wrong, but she couldn’t find it in her to say the right now. “I..” She was cut off from replying back to him when he kissed her. She smiled a little into the kiss before wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as she kissed him back this time. She was kissing him back and that was all Rum cared about. He pulled her against him, one hand resting on the small of her back to keep her against him. 

Belle wasn’t surprised that he pulled her closer as she did the same in return. Her hands were now behind his neck with one of her hands in his hair. What did this mean? Were they just caught up in the moment from the party? Or was this their way of expressing to the other how they felt after all these years? It felt like they were locked for hours, but the eventually pulled away only to look into each others eyes. Her arms will still wrapped around his neck as she didn’t want to let go. 

The feeling of the cold hitting his lips was an unwelcome one when they parted. He missed her lips against his already, but they had to pull away eventually so she could go inside and get warm. She didn’t pull away completely and that realization made him smile. He decided to press another kiss to her lips as a way to say goodbye. “You looked truly stunning tonight..” His voice was quiet, finally breaking the silence.

“I.. thank you, Rum.” she replied. “So did you. I mean, you looked handsome.” She wanted to talk to him more about why he kissed her and what it meant, but now was not the time as they were standing in the bitter cold. 

He knew that he had to step away from her and with one final kiss he did. “Thank you again for the wonderful evening.. I hope to see you again soon?” He looked at her with a smile.

“You’re welcome.” She smiled back at him while tucking some of her hair behind her ear and nodded. “I will probably see you tomorrow as I will be in town to run some errands.” That was a lie as she wanted to see him again. Making a stop to visit him at his shop while ‘going on errands’ didn’t seem like a bad idea. She reached out for the door knob while her eyes were focused on him and smiled, her hand ended up touching the door itself rather than the door knob. She slipped a little in the process and yet managed to catch herself. “That.. that was not the door knob.” She felt like she was back in college and on a first date again as her mind couldn’t focus on the simple task of grabbing the door knob.

“I look forward to it.” And he wasn’t lying. He laughed when her hand had slipped on the ice. She was too precious, beautiful.. he adored her. He extended his arm past Belle and grabbed the door for her. “There we go..” He said, pulling the door towards him so she could get inside the warm lobby. 

She bit her lip and blushed when he laughed at her. She was always a klutz but more so now that she was falling in love with him. She just didn’t know how to act around him and it didn’t help that she was with Will. She smiled when he opened the door for her. “Thank you.” She took a step a step inside the lobby before turning to face him and kissed his cheek. “Good night.”

He smiled at her soft kiss and nodded. “Good night, Belle.” He watched her until she was in the elevator and out of sight, and even stood there for a few moments just thinking about their latest kiss. She was beautiful and everything he wanted, but he could never have her as long as Will was in the picture. He was still blushing from the kiss as he returned to his car and drove home. When Belle opened the door to her apartment, she closed it and immedately leaned up against the wood with a smile on her face. 

## 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that for a lot of fluff? ;) I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because the next one will not be fluffy. I'm also happy to announce that I wan't to try something different for the next chapter and/or future chapters. What would you like to see happen in the next or later chapters? I want to take a prompt from someone and would love for it to be included in the next chapter if it ties with the direction I'm planning on going. Thank you again for your constant support with this fic! It means a lot that you guys keep commenting. <33


	7. A Second Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle pays Rum a visit at his shop the next morning and they're interrupted by Will Scarlet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am blown away by all the likes, reblogs, and comments people have sent to me here and on Tumblr regarding this fic. My apologies for this chapter taking a few days to write. I believe it's shorter than the others and ends on quite a cliffhanger...;) Enjoy!

It didn’t take very long for Belle to drive into town. The snow wasn’t heavy and the streets were still clear thanks to the people who worked overnight to put the salt down. She parked a few stores down from Rumple’s so he wouldn’t notice that she really only came out to see him.

That night Rum struggled with sleep. It seemed that Belle ruined his sleep cycle, but for some reason he didn’t seem to care. He couldn’t wait until her visit and yet was nervous about it. “Belle?” He called out when he heard the bell from the front, hoping that he didn’t sound too desperate to see her. 

Belle smiled when she heard his voice coming from the back room. She fixed her outfit as she noticed an old mirror on the wall before heading back and pulled the curtains to step into the room. “Hello.” She smiled at him as she laced her hands together in front of her. “I said I would stop by and say hello while I was running errands.” She took note that he was still repairing what looked like the clock. “Are you still working on that clock?” She asked, putting her belongings on the hook behind her.

He smiled and took off his gloves. “Hello.” He sat back a little on the stool. “It’s nice to see you. I’m not working on the clock.” He pointed to the things in front of him. “Working on a record machine, cleaning out of the gears. How are your errands going?”

She smiled back at him as she walked closer a little. She was still cold from being outside and had her arms crossed trying to warm her body. “It’s nice to see you. A record machine?” She asked as she got a closer look and smiled. “It’s a beautiful pice. I haven’t don’t much yet since nothing really interests me.” Smiling seemed to be a habit of hers. 

“Yes, it is.” He stood up and took of his apron so he would be more comfortable in front of her. “None of your errands interested you?” He laughed. “I’m pleased to hear that I interest you, at least.” He gestured for her to follow him to a small table where he could make them some tea. “You look like you’re cold.”

Belle laughed and shook her head. She refused to tell him the truth about her errands. “They didn’t. Of course you interest me, Rum. Why wouldn’t you interest me? I like being around you.” She realized what she said and how that sounded, but accepted the fact that she really didn’t care. "I am. It’s very cold out there. It was snowing just before I came in.” She replied, following Rum to the table and sat down on a stool. 

“I don’t know, you probably don’t like my company and find me boring.” He teased. Rum grabbed cups and put a tea bag in each, hoping that the tea he would be making for her would help her warm up. “I usually have my shop a lot warmer. I need to ask Gepetto to come by and see if the thermostat is broken. I didn’t get the chance to do that since I was in late this morning. I had.. a great evening out last night.” He smiled at her. 

“You’re far from boring.” She smiled at him. “I’m sure the tea will help. I had.. I had a great time last night as well. Since you were in late this morning, I’m assuming you didn’t sleep well..?” Belle wanted to try and doge the topic of their kiss.

He was not expecting her to ask him that while he poured water into their cups. “I did have trouble sleeping. You had the same problem, I suppose?” He brought her cup of tea to her first before taking a seat across from her.

Belle bit her lip and smiled a little. Her cheeks were turning a slight pink color as it made her happy he lost sleep over last night just like she did. Maybe she could find the courage to talk to him about it? “I.. I did, yes.” She nodded. “Thank you.” She immediately held onto the cup to warm up her hands. 

He held his own cup in his hands and looked at the floor to avoid eye contact with her. He lifted his gaze to her after a moments. “Were you struggling to sleeping because of the same reasons?” He knew they were trying to avoid the topic, but it was something that they needed to talk about. 

Belle bit her lip and nodded as she blew on her tea and took a sip. It was hot enough to her warm on this cold day. "Yes.” She looked away from a moment before looking up at him. She was unsure of what he would say. In fact, Belle wasn’t sure if she wanted him to say anything. 

He was unable to look at her for very long. “I.. I probably should not have kissed you. You’re with Will, Belle. I apologize for what I did.” He took a sip of his tea. “You have your boyfriend and I suppose the wine was getting to me, but I still had a good time.” 

Belle’s smile turned into a frown. “Oh.. I.. I understand.”  _He’s blaming it on the wine? “_ It’s okay. I probably should not have kissed you back... because of Will. Like you said, it was probably from the wine.” She knew that kissing him back was not because of the wine. 

“Yeah.” Rum bit his lip. “The night was really good though.” He didn’t want to see the frown on her face any longer. He was angry at himself for bringing Will into the conversation. “You weren’t lying when you said your mother could bake. I almost hate every single cake on that table.” 

“Yeah, it was a nice evening. I.. I had a great time.” Belle forced a smile as she took another sip of her tea. “My mother has been baking since I was a baby. I’ve tried telling her to open a bakery.” His attempt at distracting her failed as she wanted to leave and cry. Was it really the wine? Did he really drink that much? How could he say that either way? She knew it was to kiss another man, but she kissed a man that she truly cared for.  _So much for dressing up to see him if blames kissing me on the wine.._  Belle was about to make an excuse to leave when she heard the belle at the door. She assumed it was someone coming in to make a purchase and sighed as she took another sip, but she nearly choked on it when she heard Will’s voice falling for her. “Will?”

She placed the cup of tea on the table and ran out to the floor. “I thought you were going to be gone for a few more days.” Will smiled when he saw his girlfriend and immediately ran to greet her with a kiss. “I was but I was able to make some changes and come home early. Besides, I wanted to be with you instead of being at some business conference. We just moved back and all. Wouldn’t be right to leave the lady I love home alone, would it?” Belle laughed a little and shook her head as she cupped his cheek. “You’re right about that. How did you find me here?” Will wrapped his arms around her waist. “It wasn’t that hard, love. I recognized your car a few stores down and asked around. Where is Gold? I haven’t seen him since we left four years ago.”  _Good riddance._

Rum and Will were actually friends the first year of college, but his second year was when Will got involved with the wrong crowd and they constantly argued. They even argued over Belle a few times and had a falling out not too long after it. It stayed that way long after Will got help and changed. However, he knew that Belle still considered Rum to be her friend and respected that. Belle forced a smile. “He’s in the back room. We are.. we are catching up since it’s been so long.” Belle held Will’s hand and lead him to the back room. “Ello, Mate.” Will forced a smiled. “It’s been awhile.”  _Not long enough._

Gold sighed, cursing under his breath when she ran from the room. Why did the man he hate the most have to come here? He didn’t even bother to be polite and get up. A large part of him was hoping they would just leave and not come back. He couldn’t handle listening to them and wanted to find something stronger to put in his tea to ease the pain, but he didn’t have time to look when Belle and Will walked into the room. “Will..” He nodded his head to greet him. He turned his gaze towards Belle. “I am sure those errands are calling now., and I had best get back to work if I am to finish in time. Call me about which one of those properties most calls out to you.” He wanted them gone. He couldn’t stand seeing the woman he loved holding the hand of a man he hated. 

“Lots of stuff you have here. Don’t you find it all a bit.. cluttered?” 

“To some, I suppose it is.” He glared at Will while holding in other words he knew would be wrong to say out loud. 

Belle gave him a look. “Will!” He just shrugged and stood awkwardly in the room and Belle sighed before giving Rum a quick glare. They were both being rude and Belle could tell that he didn’t want her around. She was about to leave anyway before Will showed up. “I will.” She grabbed her stuff she hung on the wall beside her before leaving the shop. “I want to take you to a special place before I take you out for lunch.” Will said, slamming the door behind him as he walked out with Belle. He really disliked Rum and had no problem showing it. 

Rum never did get back to work. He couldn’t concentrate on something small when he had feelings such as anger and pain over seeing the two of them together. Perhaps it wasn’t good that Belle moved back.. it him like hell. He closed the shop and lurked in the back, walking about the shop until his stomach finally forced him out in search of food. 

He walked into Granny’s and managed to get some fries for take out, anything to avoid the happy couple. He decided to go to the park to eat, maybe more fresh air would help instead of being in his shop. 

Will offered her his arm and she took it as they walked down the main street towards the park. “Where are we going? I’m really quite hungry, Will.” Will smiled. “We will eat as soon as we leave the park. I promise.” Belle forced a smile as she pretended to be genuinely happy. There was apart of her that was happy he came back, but she knew that everything in her gut told her to be with Rum. They were in the same back as Rum but on the other side as they approached the gazebo. “Do you know where we are?” Will asked. Belle nodded. “How can I forget this place? This is where you kissed me on birthday and.. and told me you liked me. Why are we here, Wiill?” Will’s hand that was not wrapped around her began to shake as he reached into his pocked. “I want to ask you something, Belle. Something I should have asked a long time ago.” 

Rum fished a fry out of the bag and ate when he sat on the bench near the lake, right past the gazebo. As he got comfortable in his seat he noticed the two people he had been trying to avoid standing together in the gazebo. He sighed as he tried to ignore them so he could eat his lunch. He couldn’t concentrate as he saw Will reaching into his pocket. 

“Weill..” Her hands wee out in front of her as she tried to process what was happening. “What.. what are you doing?” Will was on one knee in the snow and he didn’t care that his pants were now wet as he opened the box. The ring was a beautiful cut, far more expensive than he could afford. “I have loved you from the first minute I saw you. You knew me at me best and helped me turn around when I got involved with that crowd in college. I was afraid to take this step before, but now I know that you are me world, Belle.” Belle bit her lip and closed her eyes. This wasn’t happening.. she wanted him to propose to her several times before, but now this was just wrong as she cared for Rum. “Will you, Belle French, make me the happiest man in this world and marry me?” Belle covered her mouth as she tried to think of the words to say next. She didn’t realize that Rum was watching the scene unfold. 

Rum no longer had an appetite as the bag of fries hit the snow. He was angry.  _She’s going to marry that bastard? He doesn’t deserve her._ He turned and fled back to his shop where he would mope and sulk all on his own. However, his moping was cut short when a visitor paid him a visit that afternoon.


	8. Seeking Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle follows her heart and Milah pays Rumple a visit when he needs it the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! I am so sorry for the delay with this chapter! I got distracted with stuff and realized I needed to post something. This chapter has a lot of angst and smut... so read at your own discretion. :) Comments are strongly encouraged as this is my second time writing smut. I will be writing more smut in future chapters, so please comment with your input after you read this. I'm not at all confident in my ability of writing smut, honestly. haha

“Will, I.. I don’t know what to say.” Will had just proposed and it was always something she wanted him to do. She truly loved him while they lived in New York as she was away from Rum, but being back home made her realize who her heart truly lied.

“Just say yes. Preferably sooner rather than later as me knee is bloody freezing all of a sudden.”

Belle took the box from his hand and closed it. “I.. I can’t marry you, Will. Perhaps if you asked me sooner I would have said yes, but.. it would be wrong to marry you now when my heart is telling me something different.” 

Will stood up and clenched his lips together in anger as he let her words process through his mind. “Let me guess, you don’t love me anymore because you love Gold. Is that it?” He was losing the woman he loved to a man he hated. Why did this happen now when they were in love back in New York? That’s what he thought they were at least.

“I.. I did love you, Will. I truly did. I remember planning my wedding on our one year anniversary because I wanted to marry you so desperately, but I.. I always loved Rum and those feelings weren’t dead. They came back, Will. My feelings for him came back and it would be wrong is I stay in a relationship with you. I would be hurting us both by not being honest.”

The two continued to fight until Belle couldn’t take it and she walked back to her car. She needed time for herself and drove around town where she found another park and stayed there as tears fell down her face. 

* * *

 

A knock at the front door was enough to stop Rum from moping. He opened the door, not sure what to expect... Could it be Belle? He definitely didn’t expect to see Milah standing there. She smiled and immediately kissed him, stepping inside.

“Thanks for letting me in. It’s been awhile since I lost saw you.” As his friend with benefits and on and off again girlfriend walked inside, Milah made her way to the counter. Rum was quite relieved he locked the door behind her. She hopped onto one of the counters and encouraged him over. What else was he going to do? He followed her without a fuss.

“I was expecting to see you today.” Milah pulled him to stand between her knees and rested her arms around his neck.

“I’m good at surprises.” She smiled and kissed him... and he allowed it. This was a woman who wanted him while the woman he truly loved belonged to another man. He could enjoy himself with her without pain attached, but he didn’t realize that the pain would only grow far worse.

* * *

 

Belle sat in her parked car crying for what felt like hours. She composed herself and realized that she was now a single woman and could confess her feelings to him without feeling wrong about it. It didn’t take her long to get the car started and drive out of the park. It was about a ten minute drive back to town and it gave Belle plenty of time to think about what she was going to say to him. 

* * *

 

Rum and Milah’s kisses rapidly dissolved into something a lot more passionate. His suit jacket fell to the floor, his shirt soon following. He wanted to pick her up and carry her to the back room where they could have the cot and be more comfortable, but Milah distracted him from his thoughts with more passionate kisses. 

* * *

 

Belle parked outside the shop and took a deep breath.  She wasn’t going to back down and hide her feelings like she did back when they were in college. She was going to tell him how she felt whether or not he felt the same for her in return. She got out of the car and walked to the door when she noticed it was locked, but the lights in the shop were still on and she raised an eyebrow. Belle raised her hand to knock on the door to get his attention when she saw Rumple and Milah.  _No..._ She stood outside in the bitter cold and watched in horror as she saw her college roommate and Rumple having sex on the counter.

* * *

 

Rumple ripped open Milah’s shirt to expose her bra where he nipped at her neck. Milah let out a moan of approval as she arched her back and pushed her hips towards his already hardened length. The attraction Milah had to Rum in college was over, but she loved being physical without emotions attached. They were both at a point in their lives where running to sex as a way to hid their pain was they only form of comfort they knew.

Milah looked down for a moment and smirked as she watched him free himself from his now tight pants and briefs. “Here.” Milah handed him condom from her purse and she watched as he slid it on with ease. His fingers explored her body only to unclasp her bra. “You seem to be more excited about this than usual.” Milah commented as she pulled up her skirt to expose her underwear and leggings more. Rum only assumed that the tightness he had in his pants were because of the thoughts he had about Belle and how they could never be. He refused to answer her comment and instead used his hand to rip her leggings.

Milah helped him remove her underwear and she parted her legs more so he could have more room. Rum hesitated for just a moment as a single tear fell down his cheek before he lined himself up with her entrance and thrusted into her. “Yes!” Milah shouted. “ _Yes!_ I forgot how good you feel.” His thrusts turned from smooth to hard as his pace quickened. Milah was oblivious to what was going on his head, but his heartache fueled how he performed. Hearing how much Milah was enjoying this only encouraged him to thrust deeper as he picked up speed. Milah matched his pace as she moved her hips along with his. Their movements were almost erotic as he continued to thrust as deep as he could. Rum had no idea that they had an audience while Milah was making him forget about his heartache.

* * *

 

Belle left shortly after seeing them together with tears running down her cheeks.  _Did that kiss mean nothing to him?_ Belle was devastated and knew that she couldn’t return to her apartment that she shared with Will, so Belle paid Granny’s Bed and Breakfast a visit to be by herself for the evening. Granny saw the tears in her eyes and ones stained on her cheeks that she gave Belle a room on the house. She had just broken up with Will only to be heartbroken again by seeing Rum and Milah together. 

How could she get through a pain she never felt before?


End file.
